Different versions of battery closures supplying energy to disposable devices are known, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,112,299; 5,814,044; 7,879,032; or U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0092992, all of which are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein for all purposes. When producing a disposable device, a manufacturer may want to ensure that the disposable device will not be reused. This is especially imperative concerning medical disposable devices where enforcing single use contributes to patient safety. Disposable devices limiting user's utility of the device by a variety of mechanisms are known in the art. The problem is that such devices do not prevent insertion of a new battery or recharging of the existing batteries, thus allowing reuse of the disposable device which should be disposed of after a single use.
Additionally, a user of a disposable device may want to dispose of a disposable device without having to discard it with the batteries powering the device; therefore contributing to environmental safety. A user of such a disposable medical device may be inclined to do so especially when the disposable device is a medical device which may have to be disposed of as a medical or bio hazardous waste while the batteries may be recycled. The problem is that many of the known disposable devices do not provide for disabling the battery circuit and do not allow a user to remove the batteries; therefore the disposable medical instruments have to be discarded with the batteries included which poses environmental issues and prevents use of the instruments in facilities requiring special disposal of batteries.
Therefore, there is need for a battery closure supplying energy to a motor of a disposable device which would enforce a single use of the disposable device by preventing supply of energy to the motor after the disposable device has been used and allowing removal of the batteries from the battery closure in such a way that the disposable device can be disposed of separately from the batteries.